


Something New

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' It didn’t matter that the raven haired beauty was in her grease stained overalls, that her hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun or that she had a spot of dirt smudged across her left cheek.  The Avatar found her stunning. '  ((Korrasami one-shot))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

She wasn’t sure what had prompted her to ask the heiress to dance. Spirits knew the poor girl didn’t have an ounce of grace when it came to dancing, all her talent saved for bending and fighting. Still, Korra mustered up all the courage she possessed and made her way across the courtyard towards Asami, determination set on her features and confidence rolling off her in waves. It didn’t matter that the raven haired beauty was in her grease stained overalls, that her hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun or that she had a spot of dirt smudged across her left cheek. The Avatar found her stunning. 

“Asami.” She greeted curtly, giving the slightly taller woman a small nod. Well defined brows arched upwards slightly but the heiress returned the greeting with one of her own, wiping her hands on a small rag.

“Korra. What can I do for you?” Asami asked, stuffing the cloth in her back pocket and looking the other over. She noticed the dark staining on her friends sun-kissed cheeks, though said nothing of it. It had been her slowly building suspicion that the Avatar might have had a bit of a small girl crush on her based on her actions here of late, which was not something the heiress was unaccustomed to. She turned heads of both men and women wherever she went, and often found herself enjoying the company of the same sex at times. Korra cleared her throat and jumped straight to the point.

“I’d like to dance with you.” She replied, trying her best to sound as nonchalant as possible. It was a task easier said than done. The older teen was taken aback by the waterbender’s request. It was well into the evening with the sun barely visible at the time, the heiress was filthy from working on her cycle and Satomobile all evening, and there wasn’t a sound of music to be heard in the slightest.

“May I ask why?” She questioned, looking somewhat skeptical but grinning lightly at the shorter woman. Korra huffed, resting her hands on her hips with her bottom lip jutting out.

“I just thought it would be a nice change. Besides, I want to test something out.”

“Oh? What would that be?” Asami chuckled softly.

“Well, Miss Sato. I’ve heard around that you are a bit flat-footed when it comes to cutting loose on the dance floor.” Korra remarked, meeting the nonbender’s grin with one of her own. At that, Asami frowned. So, that was how she was wanting to play the game. The heiress reached out and grabbed hold of Korra’s hand, pulling her over to a more level part of the courtyard until the Avatar took over, leading them down towards the small rocky beach. 

“Korra, what are—“

“Relax. Like I said, I want to test something out.” She laughed, tugging the other behind her. They reached the edge of the water and Asami dug her heels into the sand.

“You said nothing about swim—“ The nonbender watched in silence as her friend placed her foot on the water’s surface, turning it into a sheet of ice without having to even think about it. Each step the bender took more ice formed beneath her, creating a small bridge. 

“Come on, ‘Sami. Don’t you trust me?” She grinned, cocking her brow at the older woman. Her friend pouted uncertainly, yet took a hesitant step on the ice, slowly following her friend until both were a good distance from the shore. Korra thickened the ice they stood on, spreading it out all around them and turning towards the nervous heiress. “Ready?”

Asami nodded wordlessly, taking hold of the Avatar and pulling her close, closer than what friends should have been. She grinned inwardly as the blush returned on Korra’s face and began to sway softly. 

By now, the sun had long since set, replaced by the full moon that shone its brightest that night, as if it was wanting to assist in making the moment between the two more memorable. The soft glow of the nearby city reflected off the water’s edge, only rivaled by the glistening of the stars above against the midnight backdrop. The soft lapping of the waves on the ice was soothing, eventually easing both women into a comfortable tempo. Teal met jade briefly before Korra looked off to the side with an uncharacteristic shyness, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

“You know, you’re actually pretty good.” She mumbled, thankful that it was dark enough out so the heiress couldn’t see how warm her face had become. In all honesty, she was unsure the other would accept her offer, brushing her off for one of the brothers again. Asami chuckled softly, resting her cheek against her friends temple as the two danced along. 

“I guess those rumors weren’t true then.” Asami retorted, moving away to spin the waterbender around quickly. Her chestnut colored hair flowed behind her, a breathy laugh spilling from her lips. 

“I… might have made those up just to get you out here.” Korra admitted, looking up at the others face sheepishly. The heiress smirked, her green eyes light with mirth. She pulled the shorter teen into her chest, entrapping her with her arms quickly. As the waterbender gasped softly at the sudden movement, Asami pressed her painted lips against her friends forehead gingerly, leaving behind a faint mark when she pulled back.

“I know. You’re a terrible liar.”


End file.
